To Take Your Mind Off It
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Just a little smut fic between Reno and Rude. Rude is depressed and Reno decides to help the only way he knows how. Be forewarned, Yaoi is in progress. Rated M for said Yaoi.


My third fic! Can you believe it? I'm on a total roll. Fast for my standards really.

And I'm proud to announce that I have a Beta. His username is Nando the RPS King. And I'm also his Beta too. I suggest you read his fan fiction. It's quite good.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Turks, ShinRa does, and in turn I don't own ShinRa. The people that own FF7 do. Lucky jerks.

This is Yaoi, which is Male/Male sex. If you don't like that stuff then don't read it. No one is holding a gun to your head and if they are then let me know in the review and I'll be sure to call the police for you.

On to the story.

To Take Your Mind Off It

"Ahh!" gasped Rude as Reno's fingers traced little patterns on his lower stomach, adding just enough pressure to make it more than a tickle. The sweat on his body was mixing with the hot water pouring from the shower of Reno's apartment and cascaded down to the tile floor behind the fogged-over glass door and swirled down the drain.

Reno nuzzled his face into the side of the taller man's exposed neck, nipping a bit to make him gasp again. His right arm was wrapped around Rude's waist from the behind; still making the swirls on his skin, while the other was running up and down Rude's left arm. It was slow torture. Slow, yet blissful torture.

'How did I get wrapped up in this?' Rude thought silently.

It really hadn't been planned or anything. At least, not on his part. He couldn't… no, wouldn't try to justify Reno for this entire event. He was sure that Reno had had something planned when he had invited Rude to go cruising around bars with him but he had told himself that Reno almost always had something planned that shouldn't be talked about in decent conversation. Its not as if they hadn't gone to bars together before and nothing but the occasional bar brawl had ever erupted. And even those had been seldom. They were Turks after all.

It hadn't occurred to him that Reno, who had gone drinking with him many times, had never asked Rude to go cruising for women before. He had been told that his cold and silent demeanor scared off stray women from a distance without effort.

"Even my natural charisma couldn't compare," Rude remembered Reno once saying. "You just make getting company harder, no offence"

It also hadn't occurred to him until just then that Reno had not once said that he was cruising for women that night.

He'd been such an idiot.

--------

"Come on," Reno said to Rude in his office. "So you heard about her and Cloud being on a date in the Gold Saucer from Reeve, big deal. Staying in this office isn't gonna help. You've been moping about Tifa for three days now. Don't you think it's time you just go to a bar and unwind?"

Rude looked up from the paper work he had been filling out before Reno had barged into his office without so much as a knock and announced that the two were going out. He was sitting on Rude's desk and playing with an apple from the lunch hall.

"Too much work," he said and then thought to himself, 'and I don't mope.'

"Have Elena do it like I do. I'm sure she'll do anything for approval." The way Reno had raised his eyebrows was way too suggestive for Rude's tastes but he simply shook his head.

"Tseng," he reminded his partner.

Reno's face fell for a moment. Their leader had died not too long ago and Elena was still severely depressed about it. She had even been so whacked out that at the wrong moment when Reno had playfully poked her in the stomach that she had begun to cry and sobbed how he was an insensitive jerk and had run off. It was probably the most panicked Reno had looked in a while.

"Then don't give it to her," he said not to be persuaded. "You can do it later. It's not like there's tons to do at the office. Besides when have you ever refused a free beer?"

"…"

"Told you. Now let's go."

And so they were rolling off in Reno's car, an old classic that was running as much time as it spent broken down. The guy only kept it because it happened to look real good.

"So, where you want to go?" Reno asked as he pulled out of the ShinRa driveway.

Rude shrugged.

"Aw man, come on! Are you going to be like this all evening?" he asked, starting to sound the slightest bit angry. "This calls for the ultimate weapon!"

"Your apartment?" Rude asked after about fifteen minutes.

"A local bar is good but I need to get you really plastered. Besides, now I can drink too without having to worry about driving latter."

"Like that's ever bothered you before," he commented. He still remembered the time when Elena had to literally body-tackle Reno before she could get his keys away from him.

Reno simply smirked while he opened the door and stepped inside, leaving Rude to follow after him. He stripped off his jacket and flung it haphazardly on his coat hanger.

Reno could have probably opened a bar himself from all the liquor he kept in store. An entire food storage closet was filled with different brands and the mini-bar looked quite filled as well. Yet supprisingly enough, Reno wasn't an addict at all. There had been times that he'd gone weeks without booze when on a complicated mission and never even mentioned it. Rude wondered how he was able to do it.

The younger Turk rummaged through his closet until he had a couple cases of beer, a bottle of Sake, and what looked to be several different bags of chips clenched in his mouth. He dumped them all on his wutain-style low table and after plopping himself down on a sitting cushion looked up at Rude.

"Well, you just going to stand there all night or are you going to help me get sloshed?"

Without a word Rude sat, took a beer from the six-pack, and began drinking. Reno had never looked more pleased with himself.

---------

It wasn't long before Rude was drunk. The guy was pretty big and he could handle his alcohol well enough but even a guy like him would get more than tipsy fast if Reno was continuing to push more in his direction every time he finished a drink. The beer and Sake was gone, the Sake drunk mostly by Reno because Rude didn't like the taste much, and a well sized bottle of Jack Daniel's had taken their place.

"You know," Reno said into his glass. "This whole situation with Tifa needs to be taken care of. You can't just bury yourself in paper work and pretend no one notices."

Rude nodded his head without even listening.

"Elena is pretty sad right now, you should go and comfort her. The two of you could really help each other through the rough spots."

" 'M not a replacement…not for Tseng," Rude said, his speech only slightly slurred.

"You mean she's not a replacement for Tifa. I guess I can understand that. Getting another woman in a real relationship probably would feel like cheating at the time." If Rude hadn't taken that moment to take another drink from his glass then he would have noticed Reno scooting closer to him. "But you do need something to get you're mind off of her. A one night stand could do wonders for that."

"That why we went cruising? To get me laid?" Rude asked, temporarily forgetting that they had never gone to a bar at all.

"That was the idea," he breathed in the man's ear and softly kissed it.

Rude, drunk or sober, had never moved so quickly. He jumped up from where he was sitting and was looking at Reno in a way, even with the sunglasses, that said very clearly 'Are you out of your mind?' Reno was looking back at him the same way a cat would look at a mouse.

"Is it that bad of an idea?" he asked as he stood. His motions were fluid and sure of themselves, not even a stagger that would help Rude think that his friend had just had too much for one night. "I'm not a woman so you don't have to worry about that whole replacement crap and it's not like I'm interested in a relationship either. You need to relieve some stress and get you're mind off of her. It's exactly what the doctor ordered."

"I'm not gay," Rude said, trying to ignore the part of himself that found the patch of Reno's chest that was showing from his half buttoned shirt intriguing.

"Neither am I," Reno said. "You think I'd do this with any man? You're an exception. You need this. Besides, sex is fun no matter who you do it with, as long as they're skilled."

He was merely inches away from the other man. His hands reached out and began to unbutton Rude's jacket and opened it. His palms pressed against the white shirt to feel the taunt muscles underneath. Rude looked away, wondering why he wasn't resisting harder. He was bigger and stronger than Reno. He could easily get him down to the ground in a wrestling match and tell him that this wasn't going to happen. But the idea of him on top of his partner right now only brought up more unwanted thoughts.

The sudden heat on his neck brought him back to reality. Reno's lips were moving along his throat and he had pressed himself up close to Rude. His hands were tugging his shirt out of his pants and his hips were pressed up against Rude. His breathing hitched and his pants tightened. Reno's actions were turning him on incredibly and his entire body was begging for release. And doing what he wouldn't have without the influence of alcohol, he grabbed the back of Reno's head and pulled those lips to his.

It seemed to be all the acceptance Reno had been looking for as he pushed himself against Rude even harder. His tongue slid gently into Rude's unprotesting mouth and coaxed Rude to kiss him back. His hand pushed under his shirt and Rude moaned against Reno's mouth as he began to tease his hardening nipples.

And then, it was all over. Reno pulled away and turned his back on him.

Rude didn't know how he felt about his friend's sudden change of attitude. He was glad that Reno had come to his senses and saw this as a bad idea but at the same time his skin was still burning from the way his friend had touched him in such an obvious way. He shook his head and shrugged. All he needed was to get home, take a cold shower, and go to bed in wait for the hangover that was sure to come.

But before he took two steps a hand clenched his wrist. He was pulled after Reno who quickly led the way to the bathroom and closed the door behind them. If Rude had protested he didn't remember doing so and Reno had simply ignored him while pulling off Rude's shirt and tie and then proceeded with his own. Their chests pressed together as Reno wrapped his arms around him in a hug, their mouths once again crushed to each other.

Rude, surprising both himself and Reno, moved his hands to the front of Reno's waist and started to undo his pants. The article of clothing was only in the way and he was craving to feel all of Reno's bare skin against his own.

"Take it off," Reno whispered devilishly into his ear after he separated his lips from Rude.

This greatly encouraged Rude and he pulled Reno to the floor on top of him, stripping both his pants and boxers away and saw just how much pleasure Reno was taking from this. He swallowed in nervousness at what he was doing but the way Reno propped himself on his elbows and was looking down at him, lust drawn all over his face and smoldered in his eyes, made him ignore all of his fears. His fingers traced Reno's hips, slowly at fist but increased speed and pressure after a few minutes.

"Reno," the one on bottom breathed. " Please…"

And Reno dipped down, removing the clothing that Rude still had on and moved his mouth over his erection, blowing little puffs of air just to make the other one shiver. He engulfed him, the wet mouth surrounding him bringing so much pleasure.

But before Rude reached his peak Reno stood and went to the shower, turning on the spray of water, silently inviting Rude in with him.

---------

It hadn't been obvious what Reno had planned to do from the beginning, but he certainly hadn't been hiding it, Rude reflected as both of Reno's hands began to stray lower down. He was pushing his hips against Rude, making it clear what he wanted to do. Rude groaned in approval and Reno smirked as he got a bottle of lubricant from off of the rack in his shower.

He slowly entered a finger into Rude after he covered a hand in lube and began to stretch his friend. Rude might have screamed when this happened but he couldn't be sure. After a few minutes another digit moved in followed by a third. Rude couldn't take it; it just felt too good. Reno pulled his fingers out from Rude and after kissing Rude's back he swiftly entered him as his fingers curled around the man's member.

Rude placed his hands against the wall of the shower in order to support himself as Reno sped up. They were both becoming frantic with their need to release. Each push was given a grunt from Reno as he buried his face into Rude's back and a moan from Rude. He could feel himself getting closer and closer in Reno's clutching hand and as Reno exploded in him with a gasp Rude did the same mere moments latter.

---------

Rude still didn't know if this had been a mistake as he pulled his clothes on with Reno in the living room where this whole thing had started. As great as it had felt in the heat of the moment, he wasn't sure how the two would act around each other now. Would things be different for them now? Awkward? It really hadn't been that professional of them, but he was more worried about their relationship as friends than at work. He looked up at Reno, who in turn looked back at him, and for some reason started to laugh.

"What?" Rude asked.

"Your sunglasses. You never took them off," Reno explained after he calmed down. "Even in sex you have that need to look all mysterious and cool."

Rude sighed in exasperation. No, things were going to stay the same, he could tell. Reno was still that damn goof he always was, who never took anything seriously unless it was about his job.

Somehow, that was very comforting.

--------

Was it bad? First yaoi I've done so I'm not sure if I totally screwed it. Nando said it was fine so I hope he's right.

Please review. It's the only sign that there's other life out there besides me. I could just go outside and check but I'm afraid of the sun.


End file.
